Pocky Game
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Permainan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang. Dimana masing-masing dari mereka harus memakan sebatang pocky dari kedua ujungnya. Pemenang permainan ini biasanya adalah pasangan yang memakan sebatang pocky dengan ukuran terpendek. Karena hanya segelintir pasangan yang akan menghabiskannya. Tentu saja. Itu akan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka jika kalian mengerti maksudku.


Bukan hembusan angin yang membuat suhu udara malam ini terasa berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dingin—bukan dingin yang normal. Jika kau mengerti dingin yang kumaksud, jawabannya adalah benar. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itulah penyebabnya. Atau mungkin tepatnya aura yang ia keluarkan.

Shiba Miyuki—nama gadis itu. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak bersikap egois saat ini—24 April—hanya hari ini dan malam ini, nyatanya tetap saja ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaan yang menghantuinya saat ini. Cemburu. Alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin bersikap egois saat ini adalah seorang lelaki yang tengah berulang tahun di hari ini.

Namanya Shiba Tatsuya, kakak kandung sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Jika kalian berpikiran cinta Miyuki kepada Tatsuya hanyalah sebatas cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Maka kalian salah. Cinta Miyuki kepada sang kakak lebih dari sebatas cinta kepada saudara. Dan hal itu mendapat respon dari Tatsuya. Itulah yang terkadang membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka berpikiran mereka lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih daripada kakak beradik.

Jujur, aku tidak keberatan seandainya mereka memang menjadi sepasang kekasih—oke, lupakan. Kembali ke cerita.

"Dingin sekali, sih! Oi, Tatsuya, apa kau tidak mempunyai penghangat ruangan di rumahmu?!" Leo—salah satu teman Tatsuya—mengusap kedua lengan bagian atas miliknya guna memberi kehangatan walau bersifat sementara.

"Seandainya aku nyalakan penghangat ruangan, aku tidak yakin alat itu akan membuatmu tidak merasa kedinginan lagi." Tatsuya melirik Miyuki yang tepat berada di sampingnya kini. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Miyuki. Menggumamkan kata maaf dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Miyuki. Singkat kata, dengan suara pelan.

Sementara Miyuki tersenyum dengan semburat garis merah tipis di pipinya sebagai balasan dari permintaan maaf sang kakak.

"Leo, kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Memang kau tidak menyadari kalau Miyuki yang menyebabkan dingin abnormal ini?!" Erika, gadis manis berambut merah yang juga teman Tatsuya, memukul pelan kepala Leo.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku?! Dan lagi aku masih terlalu lelah setelah latihan hari ini untuk menyadari jika Miyuki yang membuat tubuhku beku seperti ini!"

Terkekeh, Erika membalas perkataan Leo, "Kalau kau lelah seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut merayakan ulang tahun Tatsuya. Tidur saja di rumah sana."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan hari yang penting untuk Tatsuya. Lagipula hanya sekali selama setahun. Jadi tidak masalah. Aku bisa menahannya." Tatsuya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Leo.

Bagi seorang Shiba Tatsuya, 24 April bukanlah sebuah tanggal yang istimewa dan patut dirayakan. Menurutnya, merupakan sebuah takdir yang diberikan kepadanya jika ia dilahirkan di tanggal tersebut. Dan jika dirayakan, paling hanya Miyuki yang membuatkan kue dan memberikan hadiah kepadanya. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Tatsuya.

Namun tahun ini berbeda. Baik teman sekelas yang dekat dengannya maupun beberapa anggota OSIS memaksa untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di kediaman Shiba bersaudara. Tidak lupa mereka membawa beberapa minuman dan makanan kecil. Seperti halnya beberapa kotak _pocky_ yang dibawa oleh Saegusa Mayumi, sang ketua OSIS. Dan itulah yang menjadi penyebab rasa cemburu Mayuki.

_Pocky_ adalah sebuah makanan ringan berupa _stick_ berukuran panjang dengan berbagai macam rasa.

Kalian tentu pernah mendengar _pocky game_, bukan?

"Sudah, sudah~ ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya. Maaf ya, Miyuki, kakakmu jadi milik kami juga malam ini." Mayumi tersenyum, tepatnya senyum meledek, kepada Miyuki.

Lagi-lagi hanya disambut oleh senyuman Miyuki.

Mayumi memutar botol yang ada di hadapannya dan beberapa orang yang duduk melingkari botol tersebut. Botol ini mempunyai tugas menentukan pasangan yang harus memainkan permainan ini. Ketika ujung dari botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk kepada orang yang di hadapannya, berarti orang tersebut yang akan bermain. Dan orang tersebut harus memutar kembali botol guna mencari pasangan untuk bermain _pocky game_ ini.

Permainan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang. Dimana masing-masing dari mereka harus memakan sebatang _pocky_ dari kedua ujungnya. Pemenang permainan ini biasanya adalah pasangan yang memakan sebatang _pocky_ dengan ukuran terpendek. Karena hanya segelintir pasangan yang akan menghabiskannya. Tentu saja. Itu akan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka jika kalian mengerti maksudku.

Kecepatan botol yang diputar Mayumi perlahan melambat sampai akhirnya berhenti di hadapan Erika.

"Kenapa harus aku~?" Erika mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Jika saja ia boleh tidak mengikuti permainan ini tanpa tatapan tajam dari Mizuki, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk memakan _pocky_-nya tanpa harus memainkan permainan ini.

Sambil terus menggerutu, Erika memutar kembali botolnya.

"Leo," panggil Watanabe Mari, salah satu anggota OSIS lainnya di sekolah mereka.

Hal itu membuat Leo bergidik ngeri karena mengira bahwa botol itu berhenti di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya berusaha membuatmu tidak tegang. Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin memainkan permainan ini dengan Erika." Mari terkekeh.

Dan benar saja, botol itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Leo. Sontak seluruh peserta dalam permainan itu tertawa. Termasuk Miyuki yang karenanya mencairkan aura dingin dari rasa cemburunya. Hal itu membuat Tatsuya, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, senang. Ia bisa bernapas lega karena adiknya sudah berhenti membuat orang disekitarnya nyaris mati kedinginan.

"Selamat menikmati~" Mayumi memberikan sebatang _pocky_ dengan cokelat sebaga rasanya kepada Erika.

"Aku tidak akan menikmati ini sama sekali! Awas kau kalau sampai berani-beraninya menyentuh bibirku!" ancam Erika dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Siapa juga yang mau!?" wajah Leo tak kalah memerah.

Erika meletakan ujung _pocky_ yang terkena krim cokelat di mulutnya dan menyodorkannya ke Leo dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Begitu pun dengan Leo. Menelan ludah, ia mulai menggigit ujung_ pocky_ satunya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia memakannya, sementara Erika hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat. Takut menghadapi kenyataan buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

"Erika, kau juga harus memakannya!" Mizuki mengingatkan Erika dengan nada bersemangat. Namun Erika sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya.

Tersisa beberapa senti lagi sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu. Erika yang sudah habis kesabaran, akhirnya membuka mata dan menggigit _pocky_ yang menjadi bagiannya dengan sekali gigitan guna menyudahi permainan itu.

"Sayang sekali~ padahal tinggal sedikit lagi~" Mayumi terlihat kecewa.

Mari menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Mayumi, "Walaupun tidak sampai bersentuhan. Aku yakin Leo sudah sangat senang."

"Diam kau!"

Botol itu berputar kembali setelah Leo memutarnya seraya berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tak karuan yang hinggap di dirinya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi botol untuk berhenti berputar. Dan kali ini Tatsuya lah yang menjadi korban permainan itu. Tanpa berekspresi apapun, Tatsuya memutar kembali botol tersebut.

"Wah~ sepertinya aku memang berjodoh dengan Tatsuya ya~" Mayumi mengambil sebatang _pocky _dan memasukan ujung makanan itu ke mulutnya. Ia melirik Mayuki sekilas sebelum menyodorkan _pocky_ yang ada di dalam mulutnya kepada Tatsuya.

Dingin kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Kau harusnya berhati-hati dalam berkata! Salah satu kata saja, kau akan membuat kami mati kedinginan! Kau baru tiga kali berpasangan dengan Tatsuya dalam permainan ini, bukan berarti kalian berjodoh!" Azusa berusaha mengingatkan Mayumi sembari membenarkan jaket yang ia kenakan sedari tadi untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Miyuki berdiri, membalikan badannya, dan mulai beranjak pergi. "Maaf, aku ingin mengambil kue dulu."

Tatsuya yakin betul bahwa saat ini sang adik merasa sangat kesal. Tapi mau bagaiman lagi?

Setelah memastikan sang adik benar-benar pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kue dari dalam lemari pendingin dengan kedua matanya, Tatsuya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mayumi dan _pocky_ yang tengah menanti untuk dimakannya.

Tatsuya meletakan kedua telapak tangannya, memegang bahu Mayumi. Ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya seperti hendak mencium seorang gadis. Hal itu membuat Mayumi dan yang lainnya memerah pipinya. Mereka tidak menyangkan jika kali ini Tatsuya akan serius memainkan permainan ini.

Mungkinkah sebenarnya Tatsuya menyukai Mayumi? Sehingga mengambil kesempatan ketika mereka berpasangan dalam permainan ini?

Tatsuya mulai membuka mulutnya dan memasukan ujung _pocky_ satunya ke sana. Ia menatap dalam Mayumi seolah memberi sinyal. Dan hal itu membuat dada Mayumi berdegup kencang.

"Semakin dingin saja disini—" Mari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tatsuya menggigit bagian _pocky_ miliknya dengan sekali gigitan. Memutuskan _pocky_ tersebut sehingga masih tersisa banyak senti sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Mayumi yang terlihat bingung—sekaligus kecewa—hanya dapat menghela napas berat.

Sementara Tatsuya hanya tersenyum, "Aku hanya menggodamu. Maaf sudah membuatmu berharap terlalu banyak."

Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu Tatsuya berdiri dan beranjak menyusul sang adik. Ia mengatakan kepada teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan permainan tanpanya. Dan mereka pun kembali bermain.

Sementara itu, Tatsuya menemui Miyuki di dapur. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu terlihat tengah menatap kosong kue ulang tahun yang dibuatnya untuk sang kakak dengan sebilah pisau daging dalam genggamannya.

"Kau ingin memotong kue atau membunuh seseorang dengan pisau itu?"

Miyuki tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut ketika mendapati sang kakak sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai lupa kalau yang mau aku ambil tadi adalah pisau untuk memotong kue bukannya pisau untuk memotong daging. Ma-maafkan aku!" Miyuki berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Tatsuya tertawa kecil, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan terlalu terbawa suasana?" ia menarik laci kecil tempatnya biasa menyimpan kumpulan pisau dan mengambil pisau untuk memotong kue. Ia memberikan pisau itu kepada Miyuki.

Miyuki mengambilnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena malu, "Terima kasih. Aku minta maaf karena terlalu berlebihan malam ini. Padahal aku berusaha untuk tidak egois. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Miyuki menundukan kepalanya setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Ia merasa menyesal karena kebodohannya yang terlalu cemburu. Padahal ia tahu betul bahwa sang kakak—mungkin—tidak akan tertarik kepada siapapun hanya karena permainan seperti itu. Namun tetap saja, ia takut bahwa cinta sang kakak akan terbagi ke orang lain selain kepada dirinya.

Tatsuya mengambil pisau kue yang ada di genggaman Miyuki setelah meletakan pisau daging di tempatnya semula. Ia berjalan ke belakang Miyuki dan berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis itu. Hal itu membuat Miyuki mendongakan kepalanya. Bingung akan apa yang Tatsuya lakukan.

"Ada a—" belum selesai Miyuki mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Sepasang tangan milik Tatsuya memeluknya. Ya, Tatsuya memeluk sang adik dari belakang. Ia menenggalamkan wajahnya di balik helaian rambut sang adik.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal."

Miyuki tersenyum. Ia menyentuh kedua lengan kakaknya yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi kecuali, "Tidak apa."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Mari dan Erika memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Mereka memang lebih cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih ya, daripada kakak beradik."

. . .

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei © Satou Tsutomu

_Pocky Game_ © Uchiha Ry-chan

_**Warning!**_: _AU,_ _OOC—maybe?_, _typo_(s), etc

. . .

Setelah dua pasangan, Hattori dengan Azusa, dan Mari dengan Mayumi, Tatsuya dan Miyuki kembali dengan kue ulang tahun milik Tatsuya. Tidak lupa dengan pisau dan beberapa buah piring kecil sebagai wadahnya ketika kue itu sudah dipotong dan siap untuk disantap.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali~ kebetulan sekali, tinggal satu lagi. Ayo duduk dan kita selesaikan permainan ini sebelum Tatsuya memotong kuenya!" Azusa terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika melihat kue yang dibawa oleh Miyuki.

Setelah meletakan kue dan beberapa piring yang mereka bawa tadi. Tatsuya dan Miyuki kembali bergabung dalam permainan tersebut. Kali ini Mari yang memutar botolnya. Tak lama botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk Miyuki sebagai peserta permainan _pocky_ ronde terakhir ini.

"Eh? Aku?" Miyuki yang terlihat bingung melihat ke arah sang kakak. Tatsuya hanya tersenyum, menyuruh Miyuki untuk memutar botolnya untuk menentukan pasangannya dalam permainan ini. Masih ragu, akhirnya Miyuki memutar botol tersebut sambil berharap botol berhenti di hadapan Tatsuya.

Namun sayangnya botol itu justru berhenti di hadapan Hattori.

"Mohon bantuannya," ujar Miyuki seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Hattori. Ia berusaha menahan rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya. Ya, mungkin saat ini belum saatnya ia memainkan permainan ini bersama kakak yang dicintainya. "Aku memakan bagian yang ada krim cokelatnya ya?" Miyuki memasukan _pocky_ yang terdapat krim cokelat ke dalam mulutnya dan menghampiri Hattori yang memerah akibat melihat senyuman Miyuki tadi.

Miyuki menyodorkan _pocky_ yang ia tahan dengan mulutnya agar tidak terjatuh kepada Hattori. Wajahnya memerah, sama seperti Hattori. Setelah mengatur napas—dan detak jantung yang tak beraturan—Hattori mulai memasukan bagian _pocky_ miliknya ke dalam mulut dan memakannya perlahan. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Miyuki. Keduanya saling memakan bagiannya masing-masing, sehingga dengan cepat _pocky_ itu tersisa beberapa sent lagi sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Untungnya ketika Tatsuya cemburu, tidak ada hal yang aneh keluar." Leo tertawa melihat Tatsuya yang hanya menatap keduanya—lebih fokus kepada Hattori—dengan tatapan membunuh.

Mendengar perkataan Leo, Miyuki buru-buru memutuskan _pocky_ itu sehingga bibirnya dengan Hattori tidak jadi bertemu.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Hattori hanya bisa tersenyum dengan semburat garis tipis di wajahnya.

"Waktunya tiup lilin dan memotong kue~!"

Setelah selesai merapikan bekas permainan tadi, mereka berkumpul di sebuah meja tempat kue itu diletakan. Setelah bernyanyi dan memaksa Tatsuya untuk meniup lilin secepat mungkin, mereka menikmati kue buatan Miyuki yang sebelumnya sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Tatsuya. Potongan pertama diberikannya untuk sang adik yang selama ini selalu berada disisinya dan merawatnya. Potongan kedua untuknya, dan sisanya ia biarkan teman-temannya untuk memotongnya sendiri.

Baik Tatsuya dan Miyuki menikmati kue yang mereka santap. Memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuan Miyuki dalam memasak ataupun membuat kue. Hal ini pun diakui oleh teman-temannya.

Kue itu sudah habis disantap. Kini waktunya hadiah!

Tatsuya mendapatkan sebuah boneka singa dari Leo. Sebuah _frame_ dari Mayumi. Syal rajutan dari Miyuki. Dan beberapa barang lainnya.

Sudah larut ketika mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan sepasang kakak beradik yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan kediaman mereka setelah pesta kecil tadi. Miyuki tengah sibuk mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas. Sementara Tatsuya mengembalikan barang-barang ke tempatnya semula.

"Malam ini menyenangkan, ya?" Miyuki tersenyum dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk. Ia menata piring dan gelas yang sudah bersih.

Tatsuya tersenyum. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediamannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Miyuki melepas gulungan rambutnya dan membiarkannya terurai. Ia menghampiri sang kakak dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Miyuki, aku menemukan ini," ujar Tatsuya seraya menunjukan sekotak _pocky_ yang ia temukan saat membereskan barang-barang tadi. "Sepertinya ada yang lupa jika masih tersisa satu kotak."

Miyuki terkekeh, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"

Tatsuya terdiam sebentar. Ia kemudian membuka kotak_ pocky_ tersebut dan mengeluarkan bungkusan yang berisi _pocky _dari dalam kotak tersebut. Ia membuka bungkus tersebut dan mengambil sebatang _pocky_. Ia memasukan ujung _pocky _yang tidak terdapat krim cokelatnya. Ia menghadap ke arah Miyuki dan menyodorkannya kepada gadis itu.

Miyuki terdiam. Wajahnya terasa panas melihat sang kakak yang mengajaknya untuk membagi sebatang _pocky _itu berdua.

Ia memasukan _pocky_ dengan krim cokelat ke mulutnya. Dan Tatsuya memulai permainan itu lagi. Bedanya, pesertanya hanya mereka berdua. Ia mulai memakannya perlahan. Menikmati setiap inci dari makanan tersebut.

Melihat sang kakak sudah memakan bagiannya. Miyuki pun tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai memakan bagiannya. Perlahan. Sampai hanya tersisa beberapa senti lagi antara bibirnya dengan bibir Tatsuya. Namun Tatsuya malah berhent memakan bagiannya ketika tinggal satu lagi gigitan, maka bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Miyuki juga merasa ragu ketika sang kakak berhenti. Ia pikir sang kakak ingin menyudahi permainannya. Namun entah apa yang mendorongnya, ia malah memejamkan mata dan menggigit _pocky _bagiannya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sang kakak.

Hening melanda ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Canggung—Miyuki berniat melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Tatsuya. Namun Tatsuya mencegahnya berbuat demikian. Ia memejamkan matanya juga. Salah satu telapak tangannya mengelus pipi Miyuki sesaat sebelum beralih untuk menopang dagu Miyuki yang ia naikan posisinya.

Singkat kata Tatsuya membalas ciuman dari sang adik.

Mereka menyudahi ciuman yang lembut dan hangat tersebut. Wajah Miyuki memerah, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena senang sekaligus terkejut. Bagaimana dengan Tatsuya? Ia hanya tersenyum dan menarik sang adik ke dalam rangkulannya. Ia meletakan kepala Miyuki di dadanya.

"Terima kasih. Tadi itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik bagiku."

Jam berdentang dan waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 12 tengah malam.

xX Selesai Xx

A/N: Tolong—saya gak kuat bikin ini. Rasanya mau teriak sendiri karena terlalu terbawa suasana. Ah, maaf~ perkenalkan saya Ry! Kali ini saya mencoba untuk meramaikan _fandom_ ini dengan TatsuMiyu. Kalau tidak salah, ini FF pertama Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei berbahasa Indonesia pertama ya? Saya berharap banyak _author_ lain yang tertarik untuk mengisi cerita berbahasa Indonesia di sini~. Akhir kata saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan saran selalu saya tunggu di kolom _review_.


End file.
